Starry Starry Night
by Sheryntine
Summary: The retelling of Guilt-Na-Zan's past experience with the human church girl Beyonce. Will he be able to continue his life under Luna's light or want something more...?


Beyonce was indeed a beautiful girl. There was no doubt about that. But she was a human. And why would I lust after something lower than I?  
>Why would I long for the touch of her sunlit yellow hair, her cheeks as soft as Spring's first petals of chrysanthemum, something beyond the taste of the Vampire's Wine that trails her veins? Well, nobody said the seeds of affection had anything to do with proper reasoning, now did they?<p>She found me, I recall, as I was slowly dying. Foolishly, I found that the sun, in the heat of the summer, was quick to rise and find me. My flesh was burning up in little curls of white smoke. I think I scared her away as I shouted at her to leave me. She turned, fleeing, not looking back. There wasn't exactly fear in her eyes, as I begin to remember more vividly. Was it... Pity? Sadness? It felt more like deep-set curiousity.<br>The blade-like beams of damned sunlight tore through me, delivering me into an incomparable hell.  
>Suddenly, something red and deep like blood blotted out the sun. A somewhat rough but warm fabric the colour of carmine surrounded me as the long blonde tresses of the girl caressed my face. Under the shade, the scarred mottled flesh of my skin immediately began to reknit itself.<br>"Now you should be fine!" The girl's soft voice warbled with the dried undertones of a dusty church-wandering scholar, but her young body accented it with moistness that seemed to run from glistening mountain streams. I felt weakened considerably; I could barely lift my head, which was confused at this mortal's reappearance.  
>"Stupid girl... why.. did you... come back?" My ears pounded so, I could hardly make out her words proper.<br>"There's a building not too far from here. Can you stand?" I managed to lift my gaze to her brilliant green eyes that shone with the power of pearls. Her coral-tinted lips, so perfectly shaped like a fresh pink rose. They made me want to touch them with my fingertips. She was truly a vision of earthy beauty. Words did not come proper to me.  
>"Let's get you over there, shall we?"<br>She helped me up, the dark redness of the fabric covering the two of us in darkness. She draped my arms over her as she managed to aid me in standing.  
>I opened my mouth to speak, my lips parched.<br>"Hey... listen... to me..."  
>"Do you mind if I listen to what you have to say later? Right now, let's concentrate on walking, all right?"<br>I didn't even nod my head as she spoke. The seemingly-peaceful sun tore through the birches around me, burning every annoyingly bright colour into my sensitive retinas. Despite this, I kept my gaze on everything except her. I was confused, angry, upset. These emotions were like angry hornets buzzing about in my head, in the dull, pulsating healing of my damage. In the wasteland of my wounded mind, a dull throb pulsated through my ... This human girl...  
>She did not leave me. No, the better word is abandoned.<br>She didn't do that to me.  
>I felt she wouldn't ever do that to me.<br>My primal instincts told me to cast the kind girl's arm aside and wrap my fingers around her neck, sealing her fate with my vampiric kiss to her lips.  
>Thus, my purpose in life, the liquid of the living, would coat my throat. The saline, metallic taste I so longingly dream for each night would fill me to the tips.<br>But... Something told me that this girl was not meant to be drunk. A force held me back, a force rooted in intuition and fear.  
>I was scared. Nothing like this was to be found. Nothing like what would happen over time was supposed to occur. It was wrong. Immoral. Against all unwritten rules of what will happen and what should happen.<br>But I never enjoyed rules. A vampire, the ultimate predator, has no need for rules. Rules are for the foolish, the mortal. But it was as if her very essense had awoken something in me that came through into my mind suddenly as though it smashed through a mirror reflecting who I was. The shards of my thoughts turned to dust as a notion came to me in the rubble. As aristocrat of the night, I deemed this girl to be uncorrupted, to be untouched by the forces and energies that taint human souls.  
>No, this one was mine. <p>


End file.
